


A Crappy Day

by Robotmonkeygirl91



Series: Bad Day [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien's a good boyfriend though, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Mari's had a bad day, Post Reveal, Rain, YES THE RAIN NEEDS IT'S OWN TAG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotmonkeygirl91/pseuds/Robotmonkeygirl91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette has a rather crappy day but Adrien luckily helps make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crappy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are, the first in my 'Bad Day' series because I apparently enjoy the plot of Mari having a bad day and Adrien making it better. There's even a really tiny timeline but not really XD This one happens to be set when they're 17, post-reveal.
> 
> I own nothing DX

This had been one of the worst days ever for one Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She hadn't even had a day _this_ bad back before she had found Tikki and she had had some pretty bad days back then. She'd either picked up some of Adrien's bad luck or the universe had just decided to hate her today. She was betting on the universe.

To begin she had overslept, which wasn't completely unusual but she had _really_ over slept. Once she realized just what the time was, she had scrambled about her room throwing on her clothes and running out the door, just barely catching the croissant tossed to her. And by the time she had made it to school she had already missed her first class and had barely beat the bell for the second. It was only after she had caught her breath that she heard the snickers and giggles and realized not only was she wearing the same clothes as yesterday, her shirt was both backwards and inside out and her hair was practically a rats nest.

She eventually got a chance to fix her shirt and tame her hair slightly after the end of class but that didn't mean the universe decided to be nice to her. Her teacher of her next class decided the day was just perfect for a pop quiz, one Marinette knew she had completely bombed. Lunch really was no better, Adrien had already left for a photoshoot so she hadn't even seen him yet, let alone talked to him. Nino took Alya somewhere but not before inviting Marinette along. She had denied not wanting to third wheel. What had made lunch bad, besides Chloe's snide comments as she walked by, which really wasn't new, was Lila deciding today would be a perfect to harass Marinette by pouring water over her notes. The young fashion designer had to fight the urge to go punch her and risk the return of Volpina. A small part of Marinette was glad it was just her school notes and not her designs, otherwise she would have transformed right then and there, even if having her notes destroyed had made her after lunch class difficult.

Thankfully after that the rest of school day had gone without incident, if a bit slowly and boring. While on her way home, Marinette had decided, in an attempt to cheer herself up, that she would splurge a little and get a few yards of some new fabric her favorite fabric store had gotten. Only to find out they were sold out. She had gotten a bit of ribbon for one of her other projects at Tikki's insistence but her mood really hadn't improved. And, of course it was just her luck on this day, that just as she had left the store, it began to rain.

Marinette was sorely tempted to just walk home as the rain pelted her but she didn't feel like getting scolded by Tikki, her mom and Adrien. So she tried to keep under awnings as she made her way home. At some point, she realized she was closer to Adrien's apartment than the bakery and could probably make it there without getting too terribly soaked. She took a moment to squeeze some water from her hair and shirt before going in and was thankful the lobby attendant wasn't around as she made her way the elevator. She heaved a heavy sigh and leaned against the back of the elevator as it slowly made it's way up. Once it stopped and the doors opened, she shuffled out and down the hallway to Adrien's door, backpack hanging listlessly from her hand. She knocked and then after a few moments knocked again before groaning dejectedly. He must not be home.

She dropped her backpack before sliding her back down the door, wrapping her arms around her legs and burying her face in her knees. This day royally sucked.

**~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

Adrien whistled as he walked home, an umbrella in one hand, a bag of groceries in the other. Despite having to leave school early for a few photoshoots and not having a chance to see his lady yet, his day hadn't been bad. Even if a small part of him wished the second photoshoot had been outside and would have been cancelled because of the rain. He had tried to send a message to Marinette but after she didn't respond he figured her phone was either off, dead, or she wasn't paying attention to it.  
He nodded to the lobby attendant before riding the elevator to his floor, only to pause as he exited at noticing a very familiar hunched form sitting in front of his door. Instantly his radar of something being wrong spiked and he hurried over, kneeling in front of his partner.

"Mari? Mari, what's wrong?" He asked, worry lacing his tone as he placed a hand shoulder, quickly noticing her damp hair and clothes.

Marinette merely grunted but otherwise didn't respond to him as Tikki popped her head out of her purse, "She's had a really bad day."

The blonde smiled sympathetically at his girlfriend, "Aww, My poor Lady." He quickly kissed the top of her head, earning another grunt. "Come on, Princess. Let's get you inside."

Adrien gently pried her arms from around her legs and stood her up, only to have her flop against him. Chuckling softly, he nuzzled the top of her head as he hugged her with one arm and unlocked his door with other. After nudging her backpack inside, he proceeded to half shuffle, half gently push her into his apartment before pushing his door closed.

Once inside both Plagg and Tikki floated out into the open, both sharing a concerned look before the tiny cat glared at his charge. "Cheer her up, Kid!" He demanded pointing at the dejected girl, "And give me my camembert!"

Rolling his eyes at his kwami, Adrien managed to set down his umbrella while still hugging his lady. As he rummaged around in the bag, Plagg flew closer to Marinette and bumped his head against her cheek, purring lightly. Adrien handed off the rank cheese before coaxing Marinette though his kitchenette before sitting her at the table. She instantly buried her face in her arms again.

"Mari? Can you tell me what happened?"

She gave a muffled huff but otherwise didn't say anything. Sighing, he quickly put away the rest of purchases as he tried to think of a way to get her to talk. While he could just ask Tikki what had happened, he knew he needed to get Marinette to talk about it, otherwise her mood would just get worse.

"Will you please tell me what happened, Princess?" He asked again, pulling down some hot chocolate.

"Don't wanna..." Came her muffled response. At least she was sort of talking now, not just grunting and huffing.

"Please?" The hero walked over and knelt down, "I just wanna help." He rubbed her back and finally noticed the tiny shivers racking her body.

"Did you walk here in the rain?"

She didn't answer and he sighed. "Please, tell me what went wrong today, Bugaboo. I hate seeing you like this."

After a few silent moments and just when he was about to go find a blanket for her, he heard a sniffle and watched her shoulders bunch up.

"Oh, Mari! No!" He bumped his head against her arm like Plagg had done, "Please, don't cry. You know I hate it when you do."

She sniffed a few more times before finally cry out, "I'm sorry!" And then she tackled him to the floor, sobbing into his chest.

Adrien gently cradled her to him, letting her cry it out as he rubbed her back and comforted her. After a little while on laying on the floor, Marinette's sobs quieted down and she looked up at her boyfriend, who was smiling sweetly at her, "Feel better?"

"A bit." She sniffed.

He cradled her cheek and gently wiped her tears away, "Good. Could you please tell me what happened today?"

"I still don't want to."

"You'll feel better if you do. You always make me talk when I'm upset."

"...Fine." She sighed.

He smiled at her and sat them up, kissing her forehead gently, "Okay. But first," He got up before helping her stand, "You should go take a hot bath. You're freezing, Bugaboo.

But no forgetting you said you'd tell me what happen." He wagged his finger playfully at her.

She sniffed again but gave him a tiny smile, "Okay...but I don't have anything to change into."

Adrien gave her a tiny smirk, "I think I can find something for you. But go on, go take a nice hot shower and warm up. I'll have hot chocolate ready when you're done."

"Okay." She hugged him tightly, "Thank you."

"Of course, Princess."

**~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

A little while later Marinette exited Adrien's shower and wrapped one of his big fluffy towels around herself before twisting another around her hair. She felt infinitely better than she had all day even if there was still that lingering gloomy mood around her. Exiting the bathroom into the bedroom, steam slightly billowing around her, she found a small pile of clothes sitting on the corner of his bed for her.

Smiling, she went over and shifted the shirt to the side before freezing. There, sitting innocently before her was a very familiar pair of panties, _her_ panties. She squeaked just as Adrien poked his pretty model face in to check on her.

"Oh~" He stated, a Cheshire grin forming, "I see you found what you left here. No worries, they're clean."

"You washed them?!" She squawked at him, blushing brightly. Ah, his bugaboo was back to normal it would seem.

"Don't worry, nobody knew I had them~" He grinned as she squeaked again, "You know, if you just left a few things here, you wouldn't have to worry about me washing your things. I can give you a drawer!"

She was still trying to get over her shock as he continued to grin and talk, "Anyway, hot chocolate's almost ready. Come out when you're dressed~"

And then he was gone from the doorway. Marinette blinked, not sure how that went from her discovering she had left a pair of underwear here to Adrien offering her a drawer.

Sighing, she decided it wasn't a pressing matter at the moment and continued getting dressed, letting out a happy sigh at being covered by one of his shirts. Her favorite one actually that draped over her form just right and smelled like her kitty.

She exited the bedroom to the sound of whip cream being sprayed and to smile back at Adrien when he grinned at her.

"I called your parents. Let them know you're staying here."

"Thanks." She said as she came to lean against the counter, watching him dust his cup of cocoa with cinnamon.

He looked at her and pushed the cup with the smaller dollop of whip cream toward her, "There's marshmallows in there, just the way you like it."

She gave him a small but grateful smile, "Thank you."

"Of course." He said as he wrapped an arm around her for a hug, "Now...you gonna tell what happened today?"

The heroine pouted down at the counter, "Do I have to?"

"Yes." Adrien replied, nuzzling the top of her head.

"Fine..."

Marinette picked up her drink and took a dainty sip before letting out a light sigh and making her way to the couch. Adrien followed, knowing what she wanted to do before she told him about her horrible day. They settled onto the couch, Marinette curling as close as she could without spilling her drink and Adrien wrapping an arm around her. They sat listening to the rain for a few minutes, Marinette relaxing against her partner before she began her tale.

She went though her day and everything that had gone wrong, Adrien offering comforting words and touches throughout. When she finally ended, they were stretched out on the couch, Marinette curled into his chest as he rubbed her back and ran his fingers though her hair.

The blonde gently kissed the top of her head, "I'm sorry you had such a bad day, My Lady."

"It's..." She heaved a large sigh, "Well it's better now. So thank you."

"Of course. I'd never forgive myself if I didn't do something to make you feel better."

She smiled up at him, "I know." She hummed lightly then and cuddled against him, the long day, rain and Adrien's soothing touches lulling her to slowly to sleep.

"...You know...I may not be able to reset this day but I might be able to set one thing right."

She blinked sleepily at him, "Hmm?"

"That fabric you went looking for..."

"You didn't."

He nodded, grinning widely, "I did~ An entire bolt just for my princess!"

"Adrien.." She couldn't help giggle in happy disbelief, "I've told you before you don't have to spoil me."

The model shrugged, "I wanted to. Especially cause I get to see that pretty smile." He rubbed their noses together playfully.

Marinette giggled into his chest at his antics, "You're im-paw-sible, Kitty."

"Ahh, but you love me~"

She hummed, the pull of sleep grabbing at her again, "That I do."

Gazing down at her with a tender look, Adrien settled deeper into the couch and pulled the throw blanket sitting on the back over them. He ran fingers though her hair again, feeling her sigh happily before the sound of the rain lulled them to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff! Adrien is a good boyfriend cheering up his lady. And yes I'm avid fan of Adrien spoiling Mari once they're together. Stayed tuned for the next installment! Whenever that is...


End file.
